


Дурная привычка быть человеком

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	

— Ты меня не отпускаешь, — сказал Макисима.  
Он сидел сгорбившись на краю низкого стола, одну ногу вытянул вперед и почти упирался ею в край постели. Или, может быть, упирался — не было никакой разницы, потому что он был полупрозрачный. Еще более полупрозрачный, чем обычно — какой-то весь блеклый, тусклый, выцветший. В глазах не сверкала насмешка, губы не кривились в улыбке, рука безвольно свисала с подтянутого к груди колена.  
«Заболел, что ли?» — едва не спросил Когами, а потом едва не засмеялся. Не засмеяться оказалось довольно сложно.

Он так привык ко всему этому, так смертельно привык. А еще он был пьян, тоже почти смертельно. После того, как демократия победила, ему несколько дней хотелось напиться — исключительно из гигиенических соображений, как сказал бы, наверное, Макисима, и как говорил кто-то до него. Несколько дней ушло на то, чтобы раздобыть виски, и вот теперь Когами праздновал победу демократии. Праздник удался; в конце концов он даже выпил за отсутствовавшего в этот момент Макисиму, за упокой, конечно, а когда, стоило его вспомнить — нет, помянуть, — тот появился в тесной комнатушке, Когами спросил почти беззлобно:  
— Да когда же ты меня в покое оставишь, сукин ты сын?  
И вот тогда Макисима ответил.

Осведомляться о его здоровье Когами все-таки не стал.  
— Новые новости, — сказал он и по этому поводу налил себе до краев. — Я же тебя убил, чего тебе еще-то?  
Макисима кивнул.  
— Да, действительно. Убил и теперь не отпускаешь.  
Он наконец посмотрел Когами в глаза — своими пустыми, почти бесцветными глазами, лишенными злого золотого блеска. Он не улыбался и не вспоминал ни Бардо Тодол, ни египетские тексты саркофагов — и наверное, именно поэтому Когами вдруг стало не по себе.  
Раньше Макисима не говорил ему ничего подобного. Раньше он казался раздражающе живым. С самого первого своего визита — еще там, на том берегу — Макисима смеялся над ним. Рассказывал о его ошибках, комментировал его промахи, оспаривал его решения. Несложно было принять его за внутренний голос, поток сознания в светлой, плохо заправленной рубашке, кривящий губы в издевательской усмешке, советующий не связываться с неподходящими людьми, следить за тем, чтобы не отсырели патроны, и не ждать, что за границами Японии все будет так же знакомо и беспроблемно, как в трущобах Огисимы.  
Когами к нему почти привык. Почти не обращал внимания. И уж конечно о нем не думал.

— И как же тебя отпустить? — спросил Когами почти серьезно. Он не заметил, когда стакан снова успел опустеть — но сквозь мутное стекло смотреть на Макисиму было проще. Можно было почти поверить, что разговариваешь не сам с собой.  
— Простить, — равнодушно ответил Макисима.  
— Тебя? — Когами засмеялся, подавился дымом и закашлялся. Во рту стало горько.  
Макисима молча ждал, пока он отдышится, разглядывая его без сочувствия и интереса, а потом так же равнодушно сказал:  
— Себя.  
Когами раздавил окурок в доверху набитой железной банке, собрался уже предложить Макисиме перестать нести херню — но вдруг стало так лениво, сонно, голова налилась тяжестью и закружилась, Когами махнул рукой и повалился на подушку.  
Ему снились золотые просторы, красный закатный свет, капли крови на рыхлой теплой земле. Макисима стоял спиной к нему, убрав руки в карманы, и улыбался, как тогда — Когами знал это, не видя его лица. Знал с самого начала.  
— Я умер по своей воле, — сказал Макисима. — Не по твоей. Смирись с этим в конце концов.  
Когами поднял револьвер, тяжелый и холодный. Говорить было не о чем, но он все же сказал:  
— Значит, умрешь еще раз, — и от звука выстрела проснулся, вывалился из вечерней прохлады Хокурику во влажное тропическое утро. Макисима сидел на столе, скрестив ноги, и смотрел, как Когами тянется за бутылкой с водой, как льет воду на голову и плещет в лицо, глотает то, что осталось на дне.  
— Все еще здесь. — Когами бросил бутылку в угол. — Никогда я от тебя не избавлюсь.  
— Дурная привычка быть человеком, — пожал плечами Макисима. И раньше, чем Когами успел возразить, покачал головой, улыбаясь:  
— Не моя. Твоя.


End file.
